


【HQ！及影】🚗

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: *车门焊死，极度ooc*纯肉不走剧情，就是想满足自己飞雄主动的猥琐想法XDD





	【HQ！及影】🚗

影山被及川诱惑着喝了小半杯的烧酒，不胜酒力，以至于剩下大半盘的猪肉咖喱温泉蛋拌饭都没有吃完，就趴在了桌上懒得动。  
“飞雄，” 及川戳了戳影山的脸颊，明知故问，“你喝醉了呀？”  
影山缓缓地点了点头，问出的语气却很疑惑：“嗯……我喝醉了呀？”  
“对，你喝醉了。” 及川抱起影山，影山乖乖的将右脸贴在及川的右肩上，腿环住及川的腰怕自己掉下去，眯着眼一脸满足地伸出双臂紧紧抱住及川的脖子。  
“及川前辈呀～” 及川还站在原地想着到底将小醉鬼抱去哪里，影山抬起昏沉沉的脑袋凑在及川耳边，舔了舔他的耳垂，“我想做。”  
及川无奈地笑，将影山的身体向上托了托，顺势捏捏影山的屁股，也学着影山凑在他耳边轻声说：“飞雄宝贝，你真的喝醉了。”  
及川很喜欢叫影山“宝贝”，影山却总是嫌弃这个称呼太娘们太黏糊，但是及川一叫他“宝贝”影山就会抿嘴笑，还试图不让及川发现。  
醉酒后的影山每次都很主动，及川将他丢到床上以后，他就开始自己主动脱了衣服，光裸着上半身挣扎着爬起来要给及川脱衣服。  
“及川前辈这件衬衫一点也不好脱……”影山解不开第一颗纽扣，气得想要上嘴咬。  
及川连忙制止，揉了揉飞雄的脑袋：“笨蛋飞雄，下次及川先生不穿带纽扣的衣服了。”  
刚脱下衬衫扔在一旁，影山就眯着眼手胡乱摸上及川的小腹，一边摸着不撒手还一边小声嘀咕：“好羡慕及川前辈的腹肌啊……虽然，嗝，和我比还差了点！”  
说话都打着酒嗝的影山作乱的手拉开及川裤子的拉链，隔着布料揉着他的下身，时不时还发出“嘿嘿嘿”的笑声。  
及川哭笑不得，想要出手褪去两人的裤子，却被影山制止：“今天及川前辈不可以动手！飞雄自己动！”  
醉得不轻啊……及川看着影山慢悠悠的动作，心里急得不行，几次想要帮忙都被影山按住手，还被对方狠狠掐了一下胸前的红粒，到现在还疼着呢。  
总算是被扒得光溜溜了，影山贴在及川耳边轻笑，嘴巴里不知道在乱七八糟的念叨些什么，手也没有闲住在及川胸前抚摸，精准的捏住及川胸前一侧凸起的朱红嫩粒，影山下手力道有些重，疼得及川倒吸一口凉气：“飞雄，你轻点，及川先生也是肉做的。”  
影山歪着脑袋，手还捏着及川胸前的红粒不放手，试探性地发问：“是不是舔一舔就不痛了？”  
还没等及川给出反应，就被影山推倒在柔软的被子上，影山吐舌舔了舔自己的嘴唇，附身向下含住及川另一颗乳头，舔舐吮吸，影山有些生涩地挑逗安抚那颗被捏疼的红粒，另一只手也没有闲住，学着像平常被及川前辈玩弄时候那样对待着及川每一寸的肌肤。  
及川忍不住的握住影山身下的战战巍巍勃起的小影山，轻轻地抚摸着，拇指按住顶端的马眼。  
“及、及川、前辈！不要动！我自己来！”影山不满及川伸向他后穴的手。  
“飞雄，不做好扩张会很痛的，”及川暧昧地揉了揉影山圆润饱满的臀肉，翻身将影山压在自己身下，“飞雄不乖，想要反攻是不可以的哦。”  
说话间，及川已经将影山的腿分开摆出羞人的姿势，他腰间用力，将自己下身火热的物件挤进影山的臀缝，模拟着抽插的姿态缓慢摩擦。  
影山噘着嘴，紧闭着眼睛，不满的大声叫嚷：“及川前辈快叫我宝贝，不叫不给你进来！”   
及川觉得台词有些耳熟，自己把身下的人弄到高潮的时候总是恶趣味来一句“不叫老公不让你身寸” 。  
“宝贝，让及川先生的手指先进去帮帮宝贝好不好？” 及川耐心的哄着影山，一口一个宝贝。  
影山的臀部自觉地抵着及川坚挺火热的肉bang扭动起来，本能的迎合着及川的动作，菊穴也溢出更多黏糊糊的爱液。  
及川附身吻住影山的唇，三根手指一齐就着爱液插进影山的后穴，及川坏心眼的故意不去触碰甬道内某一点，得不到满足的影山咬了一口及川的下嘴唇：“阿徹，快、给、我！”  
及川抽出手指，恶趣味地伸到飞雄唇边：“宝贝尝一尝？”  
影山张嘴含住及川的手指，被眼前一幕惊到的及川，挺腰进入影山的菊穴身体被填满的瞬间，影山睁大眼睛，喉咙里发出舒服的呻吟。

**Author's Note:**

> *又一个点到为止只有前戏的车XDD  
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你金就喜欢卡在这种地方噜噜噜来打我噜噜噜😏


End file.
